


warm blood

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Album: Emotion (Carly Rae Jepsen), Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie to the rescue, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Title from a Carly Rae Jepsen Song, blood drive, eddie is a HOSA kid & richie is student gov, he passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Eddie runs their school's blood drive.Richie shows up to ruin everything.Standard protocol.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	warm blood

**Author's Note:**

> "Warm Blood" - Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> fuck DECA kids

Eddie is a HOSA kid; sure, it was a lot of work and everyone else cheated, but not him, well, mostly… 

His friends would laugh at him and Richie would ruffle his hair and say to him: “Dr. K! Get in there!”

But he liked it. And he was going to be the best doctor, goddamn it.

Now, the blood drive is the most important event. 

Held in the mini gym where a bunch of high schoolers can skip class and eat food and “throw your blood away” (Richie’s words) – it’s prime that nothing went wrong.

So when Eddie, HOSA president, sees his childhood crush, Richard “Richie” – “Trashmouth” Tozier, show up with all grins and smiles, sunshine and rainbows, wearing his HOSA hoodie like he was some girlfriend wearing her boyfriend’s sports sweatshirt, he wants to kick and scream and yell and kick him out. Damn it.

But he maintains his composure.

Richie always embarrassed him: flirting with him every chance he got, crashing the HOSA social, yelling in the halls, holding his hand.

This year’s theme may have been circus, but he was the ringleader.

He’s important; he has a top hat on.

“Eds! My love, would you like to be my Dracula to my blonde bimbo with a very exposed neck and a very enlarged dic–”

“Fill out the form and eat a bag of dicks– uh, chips.”

“Fine.”

Richie leans in for a kiss, then pulls away to tease him.

They had been playing this stupid little love game since middle school.

Eddie would think about him and pine and yearn and sigh and ache and lament about him, while Richie, well, Richie is Richie.

He’d make sex jokes and they’d have a pact to get married if they were both single at age 29 (“it’s a solid number”) – he was in love.

So why the fuck was he here?

Their other friends had already filled in his quota.

All except Stan (“it’s gross and I don’t have a ginger soul, apparently”).

His club, Business Professionals of America, had a rivalry with his club.

At least they all agreed that DECA is a shit club.

“I’m Jewish, but not that Jewish…”   
  


Richie fueled the fire by annoying the theatre kids and the Gay Straight Alliance despite being in with both AND in student government.

He was a renegade. And he would mess everything up soon.

Eddie gets a call later on during the 4th period. 

A familiar drawl rings out.

“Eds, baby, they’re stealing my blood.”

“My dear, are you taking a selfie?”

The nurse didn’t get paid enough for this shit.

“Yes, ma’am. The love of my life is over there. Calling ‘im, men, am I right?” Richie had endless charm, max charisma, and no wisdom.

“Yes, sir... Now...hold still.”

“Will try, but you know what they say about ADHD in med school.”

“It sucks, kid.”

Halfway through, Eddie pops over when he gets bored of check-in.

“Richie? Are you all right?”

Three (3) entire nurses are hovered over him.

“Hey, your, uh, boyfriend passed out, prez.”

“Ugh.”

When Richie opens his eyes, he sees his Eddie with his big brown eyes of concern. Also, he has water on his face. He was dripping.

Eddie looks important, he always was; he had a top hat on.

“Fuck, this Hawaiian shirt is new.”

“Richie.”

Oh, shit.

His name in B-flat.

One year in band taught him only that. 

Well, that and how all Taylor Swift songs are in F-Sharp.

All the same. 

And he knew every single one of them on guitar and piano.

  
  


“Eds. They threw my blood out.”

“No, they took a bag. Then, you passed out. Threw water on ya.”

  
  


Richie reached out and took Eddie’s hand. He leaned in.

Eddie looked back. 

“I should go.”

“No, wait.”

Richie took his face in his hands and held him close. 

“Eds, Eddie. I need to ask you for something.”

Eddie’s eyes were wide. 

“Anything, Rich. Please.”

A moment passed as Richie moved in for a kiss.

It was soft and nice.

Then, he pulled back and said, “Can you get me a slice of cheese pizza?”

Eddie smacked him with an empty bag.

Five (5) slices of pizza, a few water bottles, and a bag of chips later… 

“Hey, can I keep this?”

Richie walked out with the One Blood stress ball, an XL shirt, and Eddie’s hand in his. 

He was a blood donor now.

“Stan, you gotta try this. They’re giving out boyfriends too.”

“Beep beep, Richie!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> based off personal experience
> 
> my crush and I were donating blood and I PASSED OUT 
> 
> my buddy is HOSA prez and he greeted me b4 I died
> 
> I wish my friend had kissed me though... - I'm wearing the One Blood Shirt and took the stress ball even though it's not allowed bc they felt bad that I passed out
> 
> also the SNACKS THERE


End file.
